I Teach My Witch
by AmiyaSukala
Summary: A typical scandolous story of Amu the student and Ikuto the teacher . Their simple two-way relationship spirals out of common sense and into confusion. The expected BUT at night the poor Ikuto is...because Amu is really a...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Amu Hinamori. Amu Hinamori. AMU HINAMORI!"

In the far back corner of the classroom, the sleepy girl with brilliant pinkish hair twitched at the call of her name. She mumbled something, unaware that the teacher was approaching. Giggles from classmates filled the entire room, as the teacher raised his textbook into the air. Everyone breathed and WHAM!

"AHHHHHHH!" Amu Hinamori cried, immediately standing up, twirling in circles from dizziness.

"That might've been too harsh Tsukiyomi-sensei," a girl shouted from the front to the teacher.

Tsukiyomi gave a cough, "well, I don't allow slackers in my lessons. You hear me Miss Hinamori?"

Amu glared at Tsukiyomi and pouted, "I understand sir."

He frowned back at her and started to walk back to the front, "very well. Miss Hinamori will have the pleasure in reading to us the entire last scene from Shakespeare's Othello."

Amu bit her lips, grabbing the book and flicking to the right page. She began to read, all the whilst taking small glances at Tsukiyomi, her teacher. She smiled beneath her serious face, knowing he was shivering at the front from her stares. Just as she finished reading the last line, the bell sounded to signal the end of the lesson.

Tsukiyomi quickly opened the door, "class is dismissed."

The students happily filed out the room after going through the dreaded Shakespeare lesson. Amu walked a little slower than the rest and stopped for seconds, whispering so it's only loud enough for the teacher to hear, "I won't be giving you _that_ tonight."

After her little threat, Amu swiftly stepped into the corridor and ran off to spend her break, leaving behind a shocked Tsukiyomi. She didn't get far before being stopped by someone else.

"Hey Amu."

Amu turned around, only vaguely recalling who the girl who just greeted her was called, "Nadeshiko Fujisaki."

"Yep that's me," Nadeshiko Fujisaki beamed.

"What do you want?" Amu asked bluntly.

"I wanted to praise you," Nadeshiko said, "your voice was so pretty when you were reading Othello."

"That's because I drink Honey mixed with melted white rose thorns..." Amu whispered.

Nadeshiko leaned closer to Amu but then sighed, "I'm sorry Amu, I didn't hear a thing you said just then. You were WAY TOO quiet."

Amu didn't reply, began walking again, suddenly feeling hungry after reminding herself of food.

Nadeshiko bounced happily after Amu, "which junior school did you come from? Are you usually by yourself? Do you eat in the school restaurant? I don't see you around aside from classes often? Hey Amu what-"

"Are you trying to interogate me? Am I a criminal?" Amu stopped to ask Nadeshiko in a deep and low voice. It had a strange sense of danger to it.

Nadeshiko covered her eyes with her hands, making it seem as though she was crying, which made Amu feel slightly uneasy. But as quick as it was as if she was crying, Nadeshiko removed her hands to reveal two sparkling eyes. "Amu Hinamori, you are way cooler than I thought. AMAZING!"

Slightly taken back by Nadeshiko's reaction, Amu quickly glanced away, "would you leave me alon-"

"Say Amu, what do you think of our teacher, Tsukiyomi-sensei?" Nadeshiko went on to ask before Amu could finish, "he looks good. A few girls have those stupid little girly crushes on him but he's just too boring. Though it's your fault for being the only one to slcak in the lesson, he was harsh to hit you like that as well. My, my, he's so dull, ordinary and plain. Don't you think he's WAY TOO NORMAL to be fun?"

Amu smiled, "well...I wouldn't use words like _normal_, and _ordinary_ to describe a animal like him..."

Nadeshiko blinked, "what did you say again?"

Amu pointed to behind Nadeshiko, "I said there's someone behind you."

Nadeshiko quickly spun around and looked everywhere. Confused she turned back, "where is i-" Nadeshiko blinked again. Amu was already gone. "Wow, she's a fast runner I guess."

--- --- ---

NIGHT-TIME.

_Within this peaceful town, there is a small forest upon a hill. Within this forest that barely anyone approaches, there is a hidden manor, named the Black Cottage in where the protagonist lives. And this manor that is ironically named cottage is far from ordinary..._

"Amu, it's getting tiring stirring this thing."

"This is your divine punishment for hitting me in class today, Tsukiyomi-sensei."

Ikuto sighed, "you can call me Ikuto at home."

Amu raised an eyebrow, "I thought your supposed to call your teachers by their last name."

Ikuto stopped stirring and looked at Amu, "at home, we are not a student-teacher relationship. You can be more intimate and call me by my name."

There was silence for a few seconds. "So, at homes I can call you Ikuto. Ikuto."

"Yeah what is it?" Ikuto answered more cheerfully to his name being called by Amu.

"What are you adding to that?"

Ikuto stared at the thick pot of liquid he was stirring minutes ago, "Honey, melted white rose thorns, clover leaf, dove's head..."

"WRONG!" Amu shouted, "how many times have I said this Ikuto. To make the perfect throat soothing and voice changing potion, you need to add two pieces of dove feathers, not the head."

Ikuto slowly said, "what are we going to do with this pot of stuff then..."

Amu tapped her feet, twirled a few times and finally said, "we'll sell it, disguised as the voice potion."

Ikuto frowned, "just who would buy something like this?"

"Someone like me, of course," Amu said taking a closer look at the messed up potion, "Afterall, I am the well-known _**mischievous little witch**_."


	2. World Of Witches

"Its very well that you declare yourself the mischievous little witch, Amu," Ikuto began to criticise, "but the readers have no idea what's going on. That is very problematic."

Amu's happy expression changed to that of shock, "NO WAY! Hasn't the prologue been clear in telling everyone that I am a witch."

Ikuto stepped closer to Amu and grabbed her shoulders, "Amu, readers need more insight to this story's plot or how-else will following future events be acceptable and believable. As the stories protagonist, we have a duty to lead them into the depths of our tale and trap their interest."

Amu stared deep into Ikuto's serious eyes and nodded, "I completely understand Ikuto. Are you in your teacher's mode? I should've had you being the cleaner instead."

Ikuto twitched, "please don't confuse our readers more with our teacher and student relationship."

"Is it a bad one compared to this one? Are we too intimate?" Amu blinked.

Ikuto inhaled deeply for several minutes, "ALRIGHT, AMU HINAMORI, I've decided to take this story, _**I Teach My Witch **_into the next level. Readers, do not get lost because we are going back in time now, to where this story should logically begin. Be prepared. This chapter is called the World Of Witches."

Amu Yawned, "Can we start now?"

**World Of Witches**

_There is a world that exists somewhere between earth the normal and universe, the abnormal. A median between time with no exact location for anything to find but the people born there. Its tricky inhabitants pocess the qualities to influence and alter the normal world, which humans are aware of and fear them. Throughout history, there are many accounts of bloodshed between the interaction of these inhabitants meeting humans, in where humans are always the wrong. These inhabitants are the highly regarded, well-known being, the Witches. This mysterious world is the sealed and hidden World Of Witches, also known as W.O.W._

--- --- ---

"AMU!"

Amu Hinamori ran into the closest room she could find and skillfully dived under the table, covering herself with the extremely long, white table cloth. She whispered over and over, "please, don't let them find me, please don't let them find me."

"AMU! AMU!" the voices called, above their own footsteps tapping on the wooden floors. "Where did she go?"

"I bet she must've went outside, let's go Lulu."

Hearing the footsteps fade, Amu slowly crawled out from beneath the table. "I'm finally free."

"Of course you're free," a melodic voice spoke from above.

Amu bit her lips and looked up at her two sisters. She tried to smile, "o-oh, er... I never realised you were there big sis and second sis."

"Shhh!" both of Amu's sisters gestured. "We don't want anyone to know the three of us are related."

Amu twitched, "we're in our own house."

"Yeah, well, no one is supposed to know we're sisters so, keeping a low profile at home is good training."

"That's harsh, big sis," Amu complained.

"It's not big sis, Amu," she crouched down, "It's Utau Hoshina."

Utau stretched out her hands towards Amu, who took it with slight unease. After pulling Amu up on her feet, she ran through her silky blonde, golden hair with her hands. Amu stared at Utau's night purplish eyes. _Utau is so pretty, with a proper attractive body_, Amu thought to herself, which made her slightly depressed.

"Why are you staring at Utau?"

Amu looked at her other sister, who had lighter blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wasn't as pretty as Utau but at least she looked similar and more like sisters, compared to herself, who had bright pink hair and golden eyes. She sighed, "I was thinking, Lulu de Morselle Yamamoto."

Lulu looked away from Amu, "just call me Lulu. By the way, we're here because you've caused trouble again."

Amu edged away from her two sisters. "Erm."

"Don't erm," Lulu shouted, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO SET FIRE TO THE LAKE AT THE END OF TOWN?"

Amu began to shiver, sensing Lulu's fury. "You can say it was luck!"

"LUCK?" Lulu shouted again.

Utau sighed too, "Amu, I really don't understand. Even if you're the mischievous witch in W.O.W. I didn't expect you to cause so much disasters. Well, me and Lulu have settled things so it looks like everything's fine. Only, we're here in advance to make a critical warning Amu."

Amu rocked on her feet back and forth, trying to calm her excitement, "is it about the annual W.O.W. blessings festival?"

"Oh, so when it comes to things like this, your n ot stupid," Lulu commented.

Amu held up her fists, "what do you mean stupid?"

"I meant what I said," Lulu said, "since when did you manage to cast a spell or make a potion right?"

Amu tried to retaliate, only to find it hard to come up with a sucessful example.

Utau smiled, "anyhow, Amu, try not to cause any trouble that day. If you do, you'll be cursed and that's problematic."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand."

--- --- ---

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

_**THE ANNUAL W.O.W. BLESSINGS FESTIVAL Begins...**_

"Puddle, Puddle on the ground, whose the best Witch of them all?" Amu chanted, gazing deep into the small patch of water. Obviously there was no answer as Amu studied her own reflection.

"Now there Amu, aside from the beautiful dress your contaminating by wearing it, I want to warn you that face of yours won't change no matter how long you stare into that thing," a annoying voice called from behind.

Amu turned and immediately she felt like puking, though she held on to her composure, her face had, URGH written on it as she greeted him, "Kairi Sanjo."

"WHAT'S WITH THAT FACE?" he raged.

"Nothing, I just don't like you at all," Amu said bluntly.

Kairi adjusted the position of his glasses, "this is due to our expected marriage isn't it? You're fine if I wasn't your future husband."

Amu shrugged, "I won't be marrying you anytime soon. It was your parents who decided you need to be more manly and wished for me to marry you and change you. But after my constant protests, I think the adults have recieved the idea that I don't like you and I do believe they've canceled the whole thing so NO, the marriage has nothing to do with me not liking you." Amu paused for breath before she continued, "however, you are just a boring witch with no qualities I like so that's why I don't like you. Besides, most of the female witches in W.O.W has rated you the worst guy to have a lovey-dovey relationship with, because you are no fun and you look TOO PLAIN. Handsome guys are what catches a girls heart these days you know. Also more importantly than your face you're is body weak and have no sex appeal. As a male being you should be ashamed and also-"

"ENOUGH!" Kairi screamed in a rather high pitched voice, almost like a girls, was what Amu thought. "If you are so good then you should already have a boyfriend right? I don't see you any better off than me. You've no sex appeal either."

Amu clenched her fists, "what are you saying Kairi Sanjo?"

Kairi smirked, "today's the Blessings festival, a day of good luck and thanks to our founder, the great Witch. Let's have a competition Amu?"

"Bring it on," Amu said with confidence.

"I admit I'm not exactly an attractive guy in terms of really handsome or anything and you seem to be hinting that, having an extremely handsome guy as you love partner is highly regarded-"

"Of course," Amu interupted, "girls always judge other girls by their boyfriends first, then their looks and style and wealth and so on. Having a super attractive boyfriend will raise a girls status to the top ranks in W.O.W."

Kairi smirked again, "then you know of the one guy that every girl wants in W.O.W right?"

Amu gulped, "it can't be..."

"Yep. That's right, Amu Hinamori, your challenge is to get W.O.W's beautiful prince, Tadase Hotori to be your boyfriend. Your punishment in failing would be to lick the bottom of my shoes for the rest of your life. Do you accept?"


	3. Trouble and Exile

"Hey Amu, why am I not in the story yet?" Ikuto asked with tears in his eyes.

Seeing a depressed Ikuto, she couldn't help but cuddle him, "I'm sorry Ikuto. But you don't come in till quite a bit. That's why you were in the prologue and we're narrating and talking nonsense before the chapter begins. It's to calm down the Amuto fans out there. Please realise your appearance in a story is not always necessary."

"I still wish the author would just hurry up and introduce me," Ikuto continued to say, "oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll quietly wait till I appear."

"Ikuto I'm so proud of you," Amu beamed at Ikuto, hugging him more, "so you finally understand a story's logical plot is way more important than satisfying the Amuto Fans hunger and your selfish desire to appear."

"Not really," Ikuto smiled, "the story only gets interesting when I appear and readers will be more aware of me if my entrance is flashy, e.g. if I help you when your a mess."

Amu bit her lips. Without saying a word, she got out a stick and pointed it at Ikuto, "Ikuto, how about a little experiment."

Ikuto twitched.

After sorting out Ikuto, Amu is now turning to look at readers, "This is the last time me and Ikuto are appearing talking nonsense before the chapter begins. That is because the plot gets more and more intense and we are busy - so I beg you readers to keep reading!"

A tied up Ikuto wants to say, "Please leave a comment. Your views are more precious than potions. Otherwise - please have fun!"

**Trouble and Exile **

Amu hid to a corner, spying at Tadase Hotori. She almost felt herself melt, (though melting is a taboo to witches), "he's so pretty..."

Kairi snorted, "don't drool over him, even though he is the prince of W.O.W. Have you forgotten your mission?"

"No way, to be able to date someone like him is like a dream come true," Amu replied, water dripping from her mouth, "I think I'm in love."

Agitated, Kairi stepped on Amu's foot, "quit it. You can drool on him later when he's agreed to be your boyfriend."

Amu chuckled. The atmosphere around her suddenly turning dark and evil, "Kairi Sanjo, let's head back."

Confused Kairi asked, "wha- why?"

Amu grabbed his shirt, her eyes sparkling, "of course to make a Love Potion."

Kairi's jaw almost dropped off, "WHAT THE HELL? You're planning to rely on a stupid love potion? AMU ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"-I'll need dragon's claw and red raddish and horse milk and do I need badger's fur or butterfly wings..."

Kairi sighed, "she's not even listening to me."

--- --- ---

Sipping her tea calmly, Utau stared out the cafe window into the buzzing streets. She smiled to greet Lulu, who was pushing her way through the crowd carrying a load of bags. Utau looked back at her tea and thoughts crowded her. "It's such a festive day. Everyone's happy. If only you were here too. Where have you been for the past years. I really miss you."

"MEOW!"

Utau looked around at the source of the sound, feeling her heart about to burst from excitement. She clenched her chest in the disappointement in seeing the white cat being scooped up by its owner. "I used to have a cat too. But he left me...and I've always loved him..."

--- --- ---

O.K. Kairi signaled to Amu as they sneaked around the building to where Tadase was.

"Why are we sneaking around?" Amu complained carrying the made potion.

Kairi turned to stare at Amu in a serious way, "are you kidding here? Tadase Hotori is the only son of the great witch, our queen. He's a real prince. We are commoners, we not supposed to approach him just like- HEY AMU!"

Kairi's jaw dropped off as he saw Amu calmly, openly walk towards Tadase who was surrounded by many common witches. "I guess I may be wrong then." Kairi too dashed towards the mass crowd, who was pushing and shoving to get better spots.

"This isn't going to work at all," Amu whispered to Kairi, "its unfair that I lose if I can't even reach him."

"Its not like I could do anythi-" Kairi began to answer, "say, have you got some animal potion on you Amu?"

Amu blinked at Kairi, still struggling in the crowd, "how'd you know?"

"You're the mischievous witch of W.O.W. If there's anyone who's carrying weird stuff, it's you."

Amu smiled reaching in her pocket to retrieve a small bottle of clear contents. "It's gas to be more precise, but very strong." She began to unscrew the bottle top.

"Perfect then..." Kairi said, all of the sudden shoving Amu forwards.

The unexpected Amu, found herself lose her balance, lunging forwards out the crowd towards Tadase. "NOOOOOO!" she screamed fully aware that the bottle of Animal gas was opened, but it was too late. Witches around screamed, followed by the sound of breaking glass and a awful mixture of fumes arising from where Tadase stood, with Amu shivering in front. As the fumes cleared, Amu's worst nightmare came to view. The surrounding witches screamed even more.

"Oh, My God, the prince, the prince-"

"-how terrible-"

"It's disgusting. He's turned into a beast-"

"Get the Queen, get her quickly..."

Amu stared, all of the sudden frightened by how hideous and ugly Tadase looked, almost like a slimy slug, with insect eyes and a bushy fox's tail. Amu trembled uncontrollably, realising this was HER FAULT.

The crowd of witches stepped aside as the Queen slowly approached. Helen, the great witch who descended directly from the founder of this world, and who holds elegance in her looks. Accompanying her was her favourite witches or helpers, Utau Hoshina and Yaya Yuiki.

As expected from the Queen, there was no trace of sorrow or shock as she looked at her own son, "what happened here?"

The witches looked from one to the other. Utau turned away to look elsewhere as soon as she saw Amu next to the ugly being. Yaya on the other hand bounced towards the strange being that was now Tadase. She gave a quick sniff, "how troublesome, it's love potion mixed with Animal gas. No-one's done this combination before. It'll take awfully long to prepare an antidote."

The Queen's voice was slightly more demanding this time, "WHO?"

The surrounding witches immediately pointed towards Amu, who just sat on the floor, staring at the Queen.

"So, it really is you. The Mischievous Witch, Amu Hinamori," The Queen hissed, glaring at Amu. "On such a sacred day like this, to turn my beloved son into this thing, is a crime and mockery towards me. How dare you?"

Utau quickly stepped before the Queen, kneeling on the floor, "I'm sorry. I know Amu is too. Please don't execute her. I beg you, your highness."

The Queen, looked from Utau to a frozen Amu, "Utau Hoshina, for solely your sake, I'll spare her life, but her punishment in living will be as painful as death. Move out the way, Utau."

Utau felt tears prick her eye as she tried to remain there between Amu and the Queen. Her heart was about to rip apart. She had warned Amu not to cause trouble so why? She didn't want to experience the pain in seperating from her loved ones again. She didn't. As he tears blinded her, she felt Lulu approach her, grabbing her and pulling her away. "Please Utau, we'll think of a way..." was what Lulu whispered into her ears.

The Queen took out a crooked looking stick and pointed in at Amu, "be exiled and banished, Mischievous Witch, Amu Hinamori, to the dreaded Cauldron of Hell."

"No, please..." Amu screamed as she felt herself melt away, disappearing in the bright green light.

All the witches in the room were silent, as the Queen raged and cancelled the festival, carrying the prince away. Utau and Lulu, cried on eachothers shoulder. Kairi Sanjo smiled in the corner of the crowd, whispering to himself, "That's what you get for rejecting me as your future husband, Amu."

--- --- ---

Amu screamed again, as she felt a searing pain run throughout her body, the heat of the flames burning at her skin. Blood dripping from ripped open flesh throughout her body. It was pitch black, and empty, there was nothing but her and this pain. The Cauldron of Hell was a prison of tortures for exiled Witches who had commited crime equivalent to death. "I-I'd rather die...Help me Utau, Lulu, anyone..." Amu barely whispered through a moutful of blood.

She outstretched her hands to the darkness and suddenly, as if she was dreaming, she saw two pair of sparkling blue eyes stare back at her. Then a voice called out to her, "do you want to be saved?"


	4. Black Cat Contract

**Black Cat Contract**

Amu shivered from the pain she felt on her body. Her breathing was heavy but she was fully concentrated on the strange being before her. A sleek black cat with deep oceanic blue eyes that seemed to penetrate into her wounded soul. "C-cat?"

The cat's mouth didn't move but his voice reached Amu more clearly than anything else in this realm, "hey, do you want to be saved?"

Amu turned her head with effort, "c-can I?"

The black cat seemed to leap through the black air, approaching the floating Amu. It nudged it's nose on one of amu's wound, causing a flicker of pain to run through her neck. "This Cauldron of Hell really is a dangerous place. Though you just arrived, you're already hurt this badly."

Amu gasped for air, finding it difficult to speak. As a child raised in the world of witches, she has heard of the many rumours and stories about this place. The divine punishment for witches who lives are spared but their deeds are worthy of death. Many said, it was mainly the dwelling of noble witches whose served one generation of the Queen and when a new Queen took over, rebelled. They were charged of treason to the new elected Queen, but because of their loyalty towards the deceased Queen, their lives were spared. Inevitably, they were sent here. What Amu didn't understand was why she was here? The Prince was most certainly alive, did she deserve this?

"So, do you want to leave this place?" the Black Cat asked again.

"Why are you asking me?"

The black cat jumped on top of Amu, looking at her with those irresistable cat eyes, "your case was unjust. You were just mischievous, weren't you, mischievous witch?"

Amu closed her eyes, "it really was unfair. I suppose this is my fate."

The black cat jumped off Amu, "are you going to accept fate."

Another burning pain crossed through Amu, as she opened her eyes. "NO! I WON'T" she screamed in agony, from the new fire blazing around her.

The black cat seemed to fade and disappear along with the newly burning flames. It's last words were, "I'll grant your wish to leave this Cauldron of Hell, Amu Hinamori..."

A soothing cool breeze blew around Amu, coating her from the piercing flames, lifting her up and up towards light. She felt herself refresh and more stable as her wounds healed, the blood evapourating away like normal rain. In her hands was a black scroll. She opened it and read the golden writing:

_**DEAL WITH REBEL OF FATE**_

_**CONTRACTOR:**__** AMU HINAMORI**_

_**CONTRACTOR's REQUEST:**__** Change of Fate**_

_**DEALER's REQUEST:**__** Contractor will not lose their powers or memories as a Witch. However, they must live within the Human World for as long as they live. **_

_**If contractor wishes to return to the World of Witches and reclaim their previous title, then they must do 100 good deeds (helping humans gain happiness).**_

_**The above will only come true if the following proceeds:**_

_**IMPORTANT: **__**Contractor can only stay alive if the first person they meet in the Human World accepts the contractor as a Witch and is willing to serve the contractor. If the person doesn't accept the contractor, then the contractor will die. To prove the acceptance of the Contractor, a kiss is required which'll seal the fate.**_

_**WARNING: **__**The Human's life is then dependant on the Witch. The Witch is required to feed the Human her own life force in order to retain... **_

Amu tightened her grip on the black scroll, not bothering to read any further. It was so light here, but the same silence surrounded her. The Human World. To Witches, it was a dangeours place to be, as Humans often hunted Witches. No right Witch in their mind would ever want to step foot in that kind of place. Then again, the Human World seems so differernt, it interested her greatly. As long as she was careful, no Human's should know that she is a Witch, then no harm would be done. She will prove she can change fate. In the end the forbidden Human World was Amu's final resort, a place where she'd belong for the remainder of her life. Amu bit her finger, using the drop of her blood on her fingertip, she signed her name onto the scroll. "I accept."

The black scroll flew from Amu's hand as the light began to blind her eyes. She only felt her body falling, falling and falling.

--- --- ---

Utau and Yaya reamined quiet beside Queen Helen, who sat on the chair beside the bed where Tadase now lie. The Queen shook her head, "have you two no idea how to turn my son back to normal?"

Both Yaya and Utau bowed, "I'm sorry my Queen."

The Queen shuffled, trying to surpress her tears, "it's not that he looks ugly now. My poor son, he can't even speak. How would I know what he needs. Oh, Tadase, this is all her fault. This is Amu Hinamori's fault. I'd do anything to make her life suffer. I would..."

Yaya said, "My Queen, the Cauldron of Hell is the already the best solution. I am certain, she wishes she was dead instead. It is endless suffering for as long as she lives. No sane person could endure that place."

The Queen relaxed a little, "Yes. That girl would remain there for eternity. It is most fitting for her afterall."

Utau clenched her cltohes in the background. Her heart was in pain, although her expression remained very cold and readless.

--- --- ---

THE HUMAN WORLD

"Thankyou for your hard work again Ikuto."

A young, energetic looking guy waved as he started to peddle his bike. "I'll be off then," he called back to the store manager. As he rode down the streets, the soft air blew against his face, filling him with the sweet scent of flowers.

"Hey, Ikuto."

"On your bike again-"

"-continue to work hard ok."

The young guy on the bike, named Ikuto Tsukiyomi smiled in return as he passed neighbours. Going down the hill, he felt his heart beat faster, somehow feeling more optimistic than he usually was. "Ah, another carefree, easy day gone. Hope for another good day ahead."

Ikuto looked up at the sky, that was painted in light orange and yellow shades. He stopped his bike momentarily, leaving it to the side and walking a little down the hill, taking in the beautiful scenery. He prepared to sit down for a bit till he noticed black clouds forming around. "Is it going to rain?" he asked, looking at the sudden change in weather, "maybe I should go..."

Just as Ikuto was about to pick up his bike, black feathers fell from above him. He stared up and a body fell on top of him.


	5. First Encounter

**First Encounter**

Amu moved, feeling the new cool breeze tingling on her bare face. She breathed in a unrecognisable scent, lifting her head off the surface she rested upon, a light pain flickering through her quickly. Her hands brushed across something warm as tiny drops of rain began to descend.

"Ouch! Wha-"

The sudden moan startled Amu as she looked around to see a human. She didn't move at all. The young guy that lay below her shook his head, his longish deep blue hair swaying with drips of rain falling from it's tips. He finally turned, as still as she was when his eyes caught Amu's. It was only for seconds but it seemed as though they stared at eachother for eternity. _He's so handsome... _was all Amu could think off, being drawn into every little feature of his face, his cheek bone, long eye lashes and soft lips.

He blinked, "excuse me little girl, could you get off me?"

Amu blinked this time. She quickly glanced around at her position. She was virtually all over on top of him. "I-I beg your pardon sir."

"Huh."

Amu quickly got up onto her feet, feeling her clothes dragging her body down from being wet. He got up quickly as well, brushing his wet fringe away from his eyes. Without another word, he turned to pick up his bike. He turned to look at Amu, who's wet hair started to plaster her lonely looking face, but gaze was fixated on him. What a strange child... he thought, unzipping his bag to retrieve a umbrella. He took a few steps towards her, opening the umbrella and holding it above her head. "Take it," he said to Amu.

She continued to stare at him, her hands taking the umbrella slowly from his hold. "I humbly accept your kindness, but you?"

He gave a little smile, "I'll be riding home. It'll be quick, just take it..." Before Amu could say anymore, he got on his bike and began to ride off, calling only from a distance, "you can keep the umbrella."

Amu stared at his disappearing back, till she could see him no more. "Am I in the human world?" she asked herself, twisting the umbrella around in circles. "Witches like the rain and would never use something like this device. Was it called a Umbra? The ugly thing he was riding on. It wasn't a broomstick either." She took another glance around her surroundings. Her heart began to race, feeling excitement, "He looked, smelled and gave off a different aura to witches too. So- that must mean my deal with Mr Black Cat worked. I am in the human world. I have changed my fate."

Amu dropped the umbrella and began to dance around in the rain. She looked at her hands and arms that was injury free, feeling relieved to be away from hell.

"Exiled Witch, Amu Hinamori," a familiar voice called as Amu was getting more into the dance.

She turned to see the same black cat, "Oh, it's you. How'd you get here?"

The black cat casually approached Amu, "I'm a cat. They're common in both the human world and the world of witches. As a result, I can cross into both worlds. Anyhow, don't be so happy and carefree."

"What do you mean?" a puzzled amu asked, "Isn't this already the human world?"

The black cat gave a cough, "this is no doubt the human world. But this isn't the end. Have you forgotten the contract's expectation of you, Mischievous Witch?"

A sudden rush of panic surged through Amu. She was so dazed to meet a human and be in a place she's never been to before that she completely forgot what was required of her. She flushed red thinking about it, "there's n-no way that I can. I mean t-to do that with a human. It's embarassing and immoral."

"There is a time limit of a week Mischievous Witch," the black cat went on, ignoring Amu's little rant, "you must get the trust of that human and share a kiss to seal the deal."

Amu smirked, "well, even if I'm lacking in a few places compared to sis Utau and Lulu, I am the other only most beautiful girl on W.O.W. I mean I have quite a attractive body, with these sleek long legs and curvy hips and nice sized bust."

"Err, if you're planning to just seduce him, forget it."

Amu blinked at the black cat, "you think I can't seduce him with this body of mine."

The black cat stepped away from Amu, "you won't be seducing anyone with the body of a mere child..."

Amu raised her eyebrows. She quickly ran over to a nearby puddle of rain water and she screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO WAY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"I forgot to mention, you'll be turned into a child if you come to the human world-"

Amu grabbed the neck of the black cat and started to squeeze it, "no wonder he called me _little girl _before, and I thought it was just what human's usually say to girls. There's no point me being around if I'm a kid now is there?"

Choking the black cat said, "if you kiss that guy, you can return to your original form for a certain amount of time... you are exiled, so s-stop com-plaaaining."

Frowning, Amu dropped the black cat to the floor, "That's impossible. Why would I- no I mean, even if I'm prepared to kiss that human, why would he want to kiss someone that he's just met, not to mention, I'm a bloody child now." Amu criticised, "Human's have always rejected the existent of witches. No human will believe that I am one, even if I can use magic. I'm going to end up dead no matter what."

The black cat tilted it's head, "you were brave enough to come to this world on your own. Where did that determination of yours to change fate go? He wasn't a bad looking guy. He's quite decent in a way, to lend a stranger his only umbrella, though as a witch you won't need one."

Amu crouched down, lost in a daze again, "I know what you mean. He didn't seem bad. He had such a beautiful face especially when he smiled. He even better looking than Tadase Hotori."

"You mean the prince of W.O.W.?"

Amu nodded, "he's too girly looking, which is why he's pretty. But that guy just now, was manly and naughty... I think I'm dreaming here. I've never met such an attractive being in my life till now. Is he really a human or..."

The black cat twitched, jumping onto Amu, and giving Amu a light slap from his paw, to cut her off from her daze. "You obviously have no problems fantasising about him, so hurry up and tell him you're a witch then kiss him."

Agitated by the paw slap, Amu leered at the black cat, "and how am I supposed to do that when I don't know him? I just have to tell someone I'm a witch and kiss them right. I'll find a little girl and do that for you now."

Amu stood back up and started to walk off. The black cat quickly bit Amu's leg causing her to let out a cry of pain. "You idiotic Mischievous Witch, did you not remember the contract said it MUST be the first human you meet. Considering you fell right on top of him when you arrived, that guy counts as your first encounter with a human."

Amu bit her lips, "why did you not turn up sooner then. He's long gone."

The black cat sighed, shaking his head, "I wonder why I decided to help you before. You're still a witch, you should be able to use magic to detect his presence somehow."

Amu closed her eyes for a few minutes, "I actually could." She ran to grab the umbrella lying on the floor, ignoring the little pain from the cat's bite. It was endurable than being burnt and slashed continuously by fire in the cauldron. She threw the umbrella into the air, clasped her hands together and chanted, "I beseech thy help my fere. I mean no harm. Lead the way and return to thine owner."

"The OO detection spell," the black cat whispered with recognition.

Amu looked up at the umbrella that began to twist and turn on it's own, to eventually closing itself and pointing towards the direction the guy left earlier. It began to zoom in that direction, Amu quickly running after it, through the stopping rain.

--- --- ---

Ikuto stretched, throwing himself onto the sofa in the living room and letting the warmth from the heater warm himself. He stared around the living room, slowly adjusting to it's stillness and tranquility. Whenever he was on the streets or out, there would always be people buzzing around, it was noisy but nice in a way. At least, he didn't feel lonely like he did now. He turned to lay on his back, staring at the cieling and remembering the falling girl from the sky. "Now that I think about it. That little girl was so strange... She looked foreign but didn't. I wonder if I'll be seeing her around soon. What am I thinking?" Ikuto closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep, when the door bell suddenly rang. He bounced up, curious to see who was at his doorstep. Opening the door, his heart stopped for a second. "It's you."

"Yeah it's me."


	6. I beg you

**"I BEG YOU - LET ME STAY HERE!"**

Ikuto quickly tried to close the door, only to fail as she wedged the umbrella between the edge and door.

"Listen to me PLEASE!" she said over the plattering rain.

Ikuto looked at her, "NO WAY! Are you a stalker or what?"

The girl bit her lips and used all her strength to push against the door, which finally gave way as she tumbled into Ikuto's house. She landed on top of him just like before when she fell from the sky. Though trembling, Ikuto could only stare at her, a nostalgic feeling surging through him.

"My name is Amu," Amu whispered, staring back, "Amu Hinamori."

"Amu Hinamori," Ikuto repeated as though in a trance; one that pulled him away from senses but the girl before him. _What was this weird feeling? Why was it, that every-time he looked at her, it was as though he'd loose his surrounding, unable to move._ Her scent is becoming stronger, slowly stronger. Her breath was closer, slowly closer and a sudden jolt ran through Ikuto, snapping from his dream-like state as he pushed Amu off of him. He flushed red, feeling uncomfortable as he realised what had just nearly happened. He shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY DID YOU TRY TO KISS ME? YOU'RE A STALKER, A PERVERT, A- JUST GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

A stricken Amu, from the sudden change in the seemly calm and gentle Ikuto's temperament, caused her to loose her cool for the second. "Get a grip of yourself, you need to find a way to kiss him to stay in this world or you'll vanish for eternity," Amu mentally listened to the black cat's thought. She shuffled away from Ikuto who tried to grab her, obviously in prep to throw her out _his_ house. Dodging his grasp, she ran further into the house and hid behind the sofa in the living room.

"Look, there's no place to run so just give up and LEAVE ME ALONE." Ikuto persisted. He stood slightly away from the sofa and waited.

_"What should I do now?" _Amu screamed to the Black cat in her head. _"He's not only mad-mad but - how can I kiss him now? What should I do?"_

_"Don't panic, now listen to what I say, even if this hurts your pride...if you understand then go ahead and do it," _the Black Cat replied.

Amu took in a huge breath all the whilst saying to herself, _JUST DO IT AMU, YOU CAN DO IT!_

"Hey I'm not going to wait the whole ni-"

With tears pouring out her eyes like a torrent, she knelt down before Ikuto, almost bowing to him, "I BEG YOU - PLEASE LET ME STAY HERE!"

Speechless, Ikuto looked from Amu, to the door, to a pile of tissue. _What am I supposed to do now? _Ikuto asked himself, _close the door and console her or, no-no, I-I should maybe... _He looked at Amu on the floor whose body was soaked from the rain and who was shivering. He cursed himself a little as he went to close the door, coming back to offer his hand to Amu. "Amu Hinamori right? I'll listen to what you have to say before I decide what to do."

Amu took Ikuto's hand with one of those damsel in distress expressions, all whilst cheering in her mind that she succeded with the, I'm the weak and distressed princess and your the shining night in armour who'll save me tactic. (The tactic was obviously named by the Black Cat.)

"I'm a..." Amu began to say, racking her brains to think up of a proper lie.

_"Just tell me you're a witch. You need him to recognise you are one," _the Black cat whispered into Amu's mind again.

_"That's no good. If I tell him straight out about being a witch, he'd think I'm crazy and take me to a psychologist straight away."_ Amu thought back, _"I need him to let me stay for now, then I'll find my chance to slowly make him believe..."_

_"Then come up with a tragic story like, I was a slave or something. The more tragic and awful it is, the better."_

"I am waiting," Ikuto said, watching Amu closely.

Amu wiped some tear with her bare hand, "you remember me falling on top of you before right?"

"Yeah, as if I'd forget when it happened only hours ago," Ikuto said, a little irritated now.

"I guess I came here to say my thanks to you," Amu said, not looking at him, "I was about to kill myself by jumping off t-"

Ikuto's eyes widened, "you were going to commit suicide?"

Amu simply nodded, needing more time to think up of the continuation to her lie.

"Why?" Ikuto asked uneasily.

Amu bit her lips, "my mother died shortly after remarriage to my step-father. He's treated me as if I'm not a living being. At home, I put up with him calling me trash, a bitch, dump and whore all the time. Regardless of how many times I try to defend myself, how I warn him I'd report him to the police if he hurt me anymore, he doesn't listen. He vents all his emotions onto me, hitting me and using me as his sandbag. It's scary..."

_"Good one mischievous witch," _the black cat said into Amu's mind.

Ikuto couldn't take his eyes away from Amu after hearing her story, nor could he find the right words to say. He somewhat understood some of the pain that this girl before him was saying. Pain caused to you by someone you have done nothing to. "You came here to thank me because you fell on top of me and I accidentally saved you from your attempt of a suicide." Ikuto began, "I guess I should say thankyou for you coming all the way here and honestly thanking me too. But that's all we have to do with eachother. Even if I pity you, to let you stay here is... I mean, you have a lot of different options."

Amu clenched the edge of her dress, "I-I understand your concern. But I have nowhere else to go. I don't want to go to an orphanage or any place like that because- because my father died there."

"Your father died in a orphanage?"

"He was saving this kid who ran out the road and a car hit him. He died straight away. I don't want to go back to those places and be haunted by that memory," Amu said, standing up, "today is the first time I ran away from home and worked up the courage to do what I did. Because of how he treats me, I've become socially withdrawn and have no friends. I barely dare to talk to anyone, afraid they'll abuse me like my step-father. There was no one to talk to. Your the only one I know. If you don't take me in then, I'll just find my own place in heaven where my parents are waiting for me. I'm sorry I troubled you."

Amu began making her way slowly to the door, crying as she did. Ikuto watched her and felt a wave of complex emotions going through him. He barely knew this girl, she did strange things, like almost kissing him, she seemed strange and weird. If he could he'd avoid approaching her, but his kindness was his ultimate weakness. She was so pityful, and sad, she needed someone and he could probably afford to take care of her for the temporary moment. She was still a child afterall, harmless and seeking protection she should get. He closed his eyes and opened them with a resolve, "you can stay here, Amu."

Amu restrained herself from smiling - full victory. She turned to look at Ikuto, still with tears dangling from her eyes, "thankyou."

"My name's Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Call me Ikuto," Ikuto smiled.

Amu placed a meek smile upon her face, "thankyou Ikuto."

The black cat clapped its hand, applauding Amu in her mind, _"what a fantastic lie you came up with there. Never expected less from the mischievous witch. Ikuto Tsukiyomi huh, too bad for you mate - Your peaceful life is gonna run wild from now on..." _


	7. Assuring Her Determination

**(Author's NOTE: Srry this chap seems to be more of a filler - just bak from intense school exams.) **

**Assuring Her Determination**

Under the rising sun, birds did their regular morning songs or morning catch up gossip with one another, as they called out to eachother non-stop. Sometimes it was pleasant music to the nearby residents who wake to their sound, otherwise, it was just plain torture. Ikuto was one that learned to love the sound of such beautiful nature, as he rolled from his belly to his back in his bed; he stretched, his eyes still closed. He allowed his body to relax a little after his morning stretch on the bed as he felt the morning sun's heat upon him. Suddenly Ikuto felt something soft and flimsy brush across his face, something that gave off the scent of shampoo - hair, someone was here? Ikuto bolted up in bed, his opened eyes searching his empty room. There was nothing, or rather no one. He rubbed his forehead, "I must've been dreaming still."

After the daily routine in brushing his teeth, styling his hair, and getting dressed, he set off towards the open dining room; his mouth nearly dropping off, constantly rubbing his eyes to see whether the breakfast prepared on the table was indeed real. He went stiff as Amu, wearing a cute pink apron hopped out the kitchen, carrying the cups of tea.

"Morning, Ikuto," Amu said happily, "I was about to wake you up. I guess I don't need to anymore. Come and dig in quickly or your breakfast will get cold."

Ikuto blinked a few times, still fairly stiff and unable to move as Amu placed the cup of tea into position and took her own seat at the table.

"Amu right?"

Amu nodded, unable to reply with a stuffed piece of toast in her mouth.

He sighed but also smiled; the situation from the previous night settling into his mind once more, remembering the abnormal events and realising this young girl, he barely knew was now staying with him. At least, he was the one who decided it and she was making an effort to repay him, or otherwise try to communicate or get along with him. He had to return the effort somehow.

He studied the breakfast, it was just scrambled eggs, instant edible sausage and toast with the pot of butter set out and tea. Not much of a proper breakfast but it was better than eating alone or just eating cereal or an apple, his usual breakfast choice.

He dug in to the plate of food, surprisingly tasty.

"MEOW MEEOOOW..."

Ikuto glanced around, "Amu, do you hear a cat?"

"Meow...Meow..."

Amu laughed, chucking a piece of toast to the floor in where a black cat came out to eat it. "This is my cat, Black."

"What a very original name," Ikuto said sarcastically, "he's staying too."

"If you don't mind," Amu said more quietly.

Ikuto smiled, finishing his tea and putting on his coat, "Black can stay. I'm off to work, look after the place for me."

Ikuto made his way to the door.

"WAIT," Amu said, running towards Ikuto. She jumped just before him, so he had to catch her and hold her up.

"What's wrong?"

Amu held Ikuto's face and leaned closer and inched closer still. Her body suddenly trembling, she said in a weird voice, "please put me down. Could you buy me some chocolate?"

Ikuto laughed, promising to get her chocolate, this time really leaving the house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the black cat asked Amu, as soon as Ikuto was far away from the house.

Amu crouched down on the floor, her face burning red, "I really can't do it."

"I know you can't, I've been watching you this whole time," Black said with a sneer, "last night you crept into Ikuto's bedroom 13 times to try and kiss him right, but ended up creeping out his room afraid you'd wake him. This morning you got closer dear, after preparing breakfast, you went into his room and you were very close to kissing him then but-"

"But then, he kind of noticed, my hair brushed across his face, which must've made him wake."

"So you decided to run out his room and pretend to be a good girl and set up breakfast," Balck took over, "just then when he was about to leave, you attempted to jump on him to kiss him but failed again."

Amu nodded. "I don't even know this human being - I mean Ikuto. I don't see how I can bring myself to kiss him."

Black sighed licking his paw at the same time, "is moral dilema's more important than the life you worked so hard to fight for? I just know one thing, Mischievous Witch, this Ikuto guy has a kind heart, he is a good person."

"How do you know?" Amu questioned.

Black stared at Amu, "I have my magical abilities too, like how I managed to save you from the Cauldron of Hell, I can see whether a human is good-natured or not."

Amu blushed, "well I knew that, he was nice and sort of better looking than any guy I've seen in the witch world."

"Then why can't you kiss him?"

Amu flushed red again, "it's because he's like that, I mean quite good that it's a lil'embarassing. Besides I'm a child now, I don't have the correct body and outlook to seduce him."

Black gritted his teeth, "shouldn't you be thinking of how to get him to believe you are a witch first."

"But- that's even harder."

Black jumped onto the table, "I suppose your content with just dying like that then. A pity."

Black gave Amu a leer that sent shivers throughout her entire body, but oddly, it was burning, with immense pain so familiar it choked away all senses but the pain of flesh burning and before Amu, a flicker of the fire from the Cauldron of Hell passed her by. She curled into a defensive manner on the floor, breathing heavily from the sheer memory of that place.

"Death is more than that," she heard Black continuing, "you are content to go to a place more painful than the Cauldron of Hell, you want ot be burned like that, tortured endlessly..."

"Please, shut up," Amu panted from her memory of pain. She bit her lips, stood up and pointed at Black, "I-I will never give up."

Black purred with a smile, "that's the spirit. Now what do you plan to do?"

Amu smiled with more spirit and focuss, "obviously make him fall in love with me whilst trying to take away his kiss."

"What about making him believe you are a witch?" Black asked curiously.

Amu tilted her head, "well, I'll make him get used to the idea of kissing me first then show him I'm a witch. To be honest, kissing is the most embarassing part so I'm getting that bit out the way first...the rest..."

"The rest," Black repeated.

"I really havn't thought about it."

Black frowned watching Amu clear away the empty plates left from breakfast, "she really has no clue what she's doing...at least she remembers she needs to kiss him."

**xx X xx**

It was late into the evening.

"Amu, I'm back with you're chocolate," Ikuto shouted into the house.

"You're back," Amu answered.

"Yeah," Ikuto replied, closing the door. As he turned around, the bag of chocolate dropped to the floor, feeling his own body tremble a little from the sight of Amu before her.

Amu smiled sweetly to him, as deep in thought she was saying, _WATCH OUT IKUTO TSUKIYOMI, I'm not wavering anymore, I'm gonna get you..._


	8. Telling Him

**Telling Him**

It has already been a week since Amu started living with this human, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. She kept a mental note of it. Even though its been such a long time, Amu still hadn't succeeded in telling him that she's a witch or the harder part of it, to kiss him. She placed the plate of breakfast into place on the table and stole a glance at the black cat, who was basking in the warm day light. "Hey," she whispered to the black cat, aware that Ikuto would take several more minutes in the bathroom, washing himself before coming out.

The black cat turned and looked at Amu, "what is it?"

"I've decided to do it today."

The black cat sneered like a human, "you said that yesterday, the day before yesterday and the day before that."

"I can't help it," Amu whispered, "I don't understand human's logic. Besides it took me ages to persuade him that I am not really a kid, despite my looks."

The black cat chuckled, rolling from side to side on its belly, "how does doing daily house chores mean your not a kid. Ikuto let you do it because he realised its better you did something in return for his favour in letting you stay - so your not a slacker."

Amu took a glance at the bathroom door, and raised her voice slightly in retaliation, "anyhow, I mean it, when we're eating... I'm going to tell him."

"Really."

Amu repeated herself, "I'm going to tell him." She smiled, "I've only been around with him for a week but he seems nice. I think he'll help me."

The black cat watched as Amu slipped back into the kitchen for some juice. She sat herself still on the seat with food set out for her, opposite to where Ikuto was to sit. It was obvious she was nervous, but it wasn't long before a refreshing Ikuto stood before them. He took his seat.

"Good morning," Ikuto said, already digging into his plate of food. Somehow, he had gotten used to seeing Amu around his house now.

Amu drank some juice and then cleared her throat for effect, "Ikuto. I have a important announcement to make."

Ikuto stopped chewing for the second, sensing the seriousness in Amu. He stared hard back at her.

She opened her mouth, "I am actually..."

If this was a show, there would defineately be drum-rolls to add to the tense vibes Ikuto was feeling from Amu.

"a WITCH."

There was a long silence that seemed to stretch on forever and ever as Ikuto could only resort to staring at Amu who still had that serious expression upon her face. "What?"

With slightly more confidence, Amu repeated herself, "I am actually a real Witch. A exiled one but still a Witch."

There was no response from Ikuto, and Amu continued, "I'm not the only one. There's this entire world called W.O.W standing for World of Witches. It's in a slightly different dimension from the human world - your world and witches live there. I'm one of them."

Ikuto gripped onto his fork, "so you live in a castle surrounded by forest then. You use cauldrons and lizards and toads to cook. I'm guessing you also use dragon nails to make potions like love potions."

Amu nodded, smiling and happy at Ikuto's understanding and enthusiasm towards such a sensitive topic. "Dragon nails are super rare. They are dangerous beings so not many witches are willing to hunt them. The minority, like 1 out of 10,000 who do hunt dragons sell dragon nails and such for exceptionlly high prices. So dragon nails aren't used for such petty potions like love potion, but something more big and amazing."

Amu paused, seeing a change in Ikuto's reaction. He burst out laughing. Amu felt tears prick her eyes, it was the first time she'd encounter a human and she didn't expect this to happen. "You don't believe me."

Ikuto laughed even more, holding his stomach in the process. Although he was laughing, deep inside, he was beginning to get concerned. He held that concern of his in. "Your very imaginative. Amu, what novel or game are you into these days. It couldn't be your a fan of Strike Witches are you?"

Amu felt her heart squeezed by his laughter and words, she was disappointed and somehow sad and she defineately felt that tincture of anger building within her. How dare he treat her like this, did he not know she was the mischievous witch? But considering her situation, she can't afford to piss him off too much and she couldn't give up either. She tried again, "no, I'm not. I've never met a strike witch before but I've heard of them. Ikuto, I am actually not joking."

Ikuto stood up, cleared the plates of breakfast and walked about the room uncertain of what to do. _Is Amu homesick or something? _Ikuto thought to himself as Amu kept talking at the same time, _but I suppose she hadn't been anywhere but stayed at my house for the entire week, it might not be good for her health... still I'm worried. Her imagination is rather... _

Amu continued to persist, "believe already. I am a witch. I was exiled here, into the human world because of a accident."

Ikuto turned to face Amu with a sweet smile. "I understand."

Amu blinked at him, "you do."

"Yep," Ikuto said, pulling Amu out the house. He locked the front door and set of pulling Amu into a run with him towards the small market street that was near his house. "Let's go out shopping today."

"Huh," Amu said, "wait are you-"  
"We need more supplies of food for next week," Ikuto explained, "I didn't expect to have someone else in the house."

Amu was officially confused by Ikuto's sudden change in attitude and topic. She allowed him to pull her along. _What is this? I don't get humans at all, _Amu thought silently, _but- should I kiss him next...no,no,no. _Amu was still uncertain of what he meant by understand. "Ikuto do you really understand. I am a-"

Amu bumped lightly into Ikuto's side, or rather, Ikuto suddenly held her close to him, as if in a tight embrace. She looked up to realise they stopped running and a few suspicious looking men standing before them. There was a black car behind those men and the back door opened as a young man stepped out. He was wearing a suit, making him look like a business man.

"Young master, what a pleasant surprise to see you here," he said, clearly directed towards Ikuto. "Hmm... that girl there is small. She isn't your daughter is she?"

"SHUT UP!" Ikuto warned, his voice stern, "I have nothing more to do with you."

The man smirked, "so you were dispicable enough to have a bastard daughter with her..."

"LEAVE HER ALONE," Ikuto raged, "Amu has nothing to do with this. She's just a friend of mine."

"By her," the man prodded again, "do you mean the one in your arms or the one you..."

Ikuto pushed Amu back behind him, covering her, "What do you want Yuu Nikaidou?"

Yuu Nikaidou smiled, "you know."

Amu stared at the man and back at Ikuto. Annoying, she didn't want to be dragged into some kind of personal issue here. What about her? She's way more important, she doesn't even know if Ikuto understood her or not and what about after that...

Amu tugged at Ikuto's shirt, "hey Ikuto as I was saying do you really understand?"

Ikuto turned to stare at Amu, slightly confussed and distracted to catch onto the conversation. He looked blankly at her. "Amu, I'm in the middle of-"

"I don't have time to spare," Amu said, getting uneasy by the second. "I need to return to the Witch world."

Ikuto grasped onto Amu's hand, "listen, I don't know what happened but about you and your whole story...

Amu bit her lips, "Ikuto, you said you understood."

"Amu, I said that because..."

"HEY!" a ignored and irritated Yuu Nikaidou shouted, "are you two finished? How dare you ignore me. Anyhow, I wasn't planning this but since we meet Ikuto Tsukiyomi... let's play."

Nikaidou's men started to move in around Ikuto and Amu. Quickly, Ikuto pulled Amu into a tight embrace, covering her, protecting her as much as he could from the enclosing men. Amu felt herself blush, grasping onto Ikuto and listening to that dreaded clicking noise made by a gun - ready to fire.


	9. Witch Kiss

**Witch Kiss**

Amu pushed Ikuto away from her and stepped forwards bravely, her actions somewhat puzzling to both Ikuto and Nikaidou. She smiled at Ikuto, "you may not believe me but I guess that can't be helped. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you've shown me something more valuable than life by your actions."

"What do you mean," Ikuto asked frantically, "come ba-"

"Since I won't live for long I'll repay you for your kindness," Amu said. She closed her eyes, raised both her hands into the air and began to chant and hiss. Thunder sounded from the gathering dark clouds and upon the ground there appeared a purple circle that entrapped Nikaidou, his men, Amu and Ikuto.

Slightly scared Nikaidou ordered, "fire, quick."

Nikaidou's men tried to fire but nothing happened. They didn't understand either but no bullets will come out. Ikuto clasped his face with his hand, eyes wide, not believing what he was seeing. Amu's hair became loose floating around her face. Purple chains began to erupt from the circle and binding Amu's body until it was completely covered. Then there was some cracking noise and the chains on Amu's body shattered. What emerged was Amu in her true form; a beautiful witch with long flowing pink hair, long legs and arms, a delicate waist and eyes that shone like ruby.

"Is this really Amu…" Ikuto whispered, unable to look away from her.

Nikaidou's men began to step away from Amu, realising she wasn't normal. Nikaidou himself tried to run awed but was too scared and to a degree awed to move at all.

Amu smiled wryly, "be in fear of us witches, humans are weak."

Nikaidou grabbed a gun and tried to fire at Amu but again nothing happened.

Amu drew a circle in the air, "be gone."

There was a strong glow emitting from the circle and a sense that time and place was distorted. Ikuto felt blinded by the light and when finally his vision was back to normal, Nikaidou and his men were gone and Amu was lying on the floor. Ikuto ran towards her, gently holding her. It felt strange, she was older and bigger. She looked to be the same age as him, definitely not the little girl he remembers. "Amu," he whispered.

A weak looking Amu looked back at Ikuto who held her with a worried expression. She smiled, "I told you I was a witch."

Ikuto nodded, still lost and confused with everything's that happened.

"It was nice to know there was a good human," Amu continued. "Goodbye Ikuto Tsukiyomi…"

Ikuto gripped tighter onto Amu calling her name over and over, "stop playing. Wake up. Amu, Amu, Amu, you're a witch right… this isn't funny, hey… SAY SOMETHING!"

"Its pointless human."

Ikuto turned and looked everywhere but he was certain there was no one else.

"I'm here."

Ikuto followed the voice and stared at the black cat. He held Amu closer to him with a bewildered expression.

"Don't panic, I belong to Amu."

Ikuto calmed down slightly. "You can talk."

The black cat sat still, "well of course. You cannot deny the existence of magic and witches now you've saw her act."

Ikuto began to feel the coldness of Amu's body. Her temperature was suddenly dropping really quickly, her skin felt like ice. "Help Amu," Ikuto said, "do something, she's really…"

The black cat shook her head, "she broke the rules."

"Stop messing around - just-"

"I'll explain it briefly. A witch who reveals her identity to a human is cursed. To save you she just revealed her identity to more than one human. She is more than just cursed," the black cat explained. "Besides, a witch can't live in the human world without permission from the Queen. A witch who wanders around the human world without permission will find that this place will slowly drain away her magical powers. Magical powers to a witch equals her life. Her illegality means precisely this."

"And…"

"And," the black cat said in a lower voice, "to transform herself back into her original form so she could use magic - Amu has used up all the magical power she has in her body. It means she'll die and nothing can be done."

"Your lying," Ikuto shouted. "I'll do anything… what about I don't know cat a revival spell or something. What do you need?"

The black cat stared hard at Ikuto, "are you sure you want to save this witch. She's not human or normal. She can be dangerous. Are you prepared to risk everything for her. Someone you just recently met."

Ikuto looked at Amu in his hands. "I don't know. I don't understand myself," Ikuto began, "she isn't a witch. In my arms now, she looks human and if I can I'd like to save her."

"Kind heart doesn't get you anywhere boy," the black cat warned.

"I was always lonely and by myself before she came into my life," Ikuto said holding Amu closer again. "I guess I just want that little girl around for longer… black cat, lets just leave me and my stupidity at this and tell me if there is a way. My reason now isn't of concern but I believe she is a harmless human. That's enough of a reason."

The black cat smiled, "Amu is one extremely lucky witch. Listen Ikuto Tsukiyomi, to save her you'll loose something quite precious. That is your freedom, are you still going ahead with saving her?"

Ikuto gulped, "I have no freedom anyway."

"Very well, " the black cat said. "I'll initiate the contract then." Like Amu the cat seemed to have chanted something and a circle appeared on the floor just like before.

"I am here as a witness to this contract," the black cat said, "Human, Ikuto Tsukiyomi will now become the mischievous witch - Amu Hinomori's familiar. In other words you are her slave from now on and everything you own is hers. Do you agree?"

"Yes," Ikuto answered firmly.

"Then seal the contract with a kiss."

Ikuto flushed red, almost wanting to back away from Amu which he couldn't. "Wait you never said anything-"

"Don't think of it as a kiss moron," the black cat said. "The kiss will transfer some of your energy to her, she'll regain magical powers and she can be saved. Are you hesitating on something so trivial after you've thrown away your freedom for her."

"Your right," Ikuto sighed. Closing his eye, he leaned closer and closer towards Amu till their lips touched. A light but gentle kiss that worked like magic, warming Amu's body as well as a tranquil feeling rushing through Ikuto at the same time. Ikuto broke away and stared at Amu who slowly opened her eyes as well.

"I'm still alive," Amu said.

"Yes you are," Ikuto smiled.

Amu got up and immediately spotted the black cat. She instinctively touched her lips, blood rushing to her face as she realised Ikuto must've sealed the contract.

The black cat snickered, "isn't this perfect for you mischievous witch."

Amu held a fist out towards the black cat but before saying anything there was a weird noise and Amu's body was covered in smoke.

"Amu," Ikuto and the black cat both called.

As the smoke cleared, they both stared at the disbelieving sight before them - Amu had reverted back to the small child body she had when she first met Ikuto.

"What happened?"


End file.
